


The Moulin Rouge Elephant Love Medley

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Moulin Rouge References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: As the title implies, this is a Klaine video to the Moulin Rouge Elephant Love Medley.





	The Moulin Rouge Elephant Love Medley




End file.
